Kundo
History Kundo made his first appearance in Rook Tales, when Shar and Wat-Senn were about to leave Revonnah. He told Da that his family disgrace their people. He wanted to take Shar with him, but Da stood in his way while they took off. He injured Da and stowed away on the starship just in time and sat in the cargo area until the ship reached Undertown. After landing, Kundo went to the local Mr. Smoothy to bring Shar and Young One back to Revonnah. There, he encountered Rook, his former student. Rook and Ben tried to fight him off, but Kundo easily defeated both of them and managed to destroy Rook's Proto-Tool. He started to chase them throughout Bellwood, but was distracted by the technology around him. Kundo later ambushed Rook in Undertown as he was searching for him. They started to fight, but neither could defeat the other. Suddenly, Shar appeared and was immediately attacked by Kundo's Stone Cutter, but she was protected by Rook. Rook's Proto-Tech Armor was shattered and he was knocked out. He took Rook and Shar onto a chemical ship which was going to take a detour to Revonnah for a generous supply of Amber Ogia, which Shar berated him for. Meanwhile, at Plumber HQ, Ben and Young One spotted him on the screens and confronted him. Kundo fought Wildvine, Bloxx and Kickin Hawk and defeated them all. However, Rook woke up and started to fight Kundo again. He told him that what Kundo taught him is nothing compared to what he learned during his adventures as a Plumber. Rook used the newly repaired Proto-Tool to protect himself from Kundo's Stone Cutter, which propelled Kundo into a tank of depleted Blastonium. The tank cracks and he falls into the water, but before he could be saved by Rook, the Blastonium gets spilled on him and he disappears into the way. Rook believed him to have been killed. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Kundo's life was saved by the medic by gaving him a cybernetic augmentation. The medic handed him a mirror, only for Kundo to smash it upon seeing what he had become. In The Final Countdown, Kundo infiltrated Plumber HQ during the graveyard shift. He knocked out and tied up Bryk and Morty first as they were the toughest Plumbers on site. He used his new cybernetic enchantments to take control of the base and locked everybody in and prevented anyone else from entering. Rook contacted Ben and asked him to relinquish control of Plumber HQ, but Kundo told him that after he defeated the Plumbers, he would take him and Shar back to Revonnah. Jerry, Blukic and Driba severed Kundo's connection to Plumber HQ, which gave Rook and Fistina the chance to break into the control room before Kundo regained control. Rook was shocked to see Kundo in his current state, to which he blamed Rook for. He was able to subdue Rook, but was knocked down by Fistina, who ripped out his wires, freeing Plumber HQ from Kundo's control. Kundo laughed as he told them that they only accelerated his plans, because he infected the base with a computer virus that would cause it to selfdestruct and transmit the virus to every Plumber base in the galaxy, destroying the entire organization. After a hard battle, Rook finally defeated Kundo and tied him up. Walkatrout got into the base and turned into Upgrade to stop the virus being broadcast, but couldn't get the base to launch because one of the winches was broken. As Kundo gloated that at least Earth would be 'purged', Fistina knocked him out. Robucket fixed the winch by sacrificing his body and Plumber HQ was successfully launched into orbit with the power core safely ejected into space before it exploded. Kundo vowed it was not over and the universe would not let the Plumbers corrupt it forever as he was taken to a mental institute. Personality Kundo is willing to hurt or kill others in order to keep everything the way he thinks it's meant to be. However, he does show some hypocrisy, as to succeed in something, he is willing to violate ancient rules, like trading Amber Ogia with offworlders. Rook notes that Kundo's view on tradition is somewhat arbitrary, even citing that Revonnahganders have used technology for harvests and other events as part of their traditions, indicating that Kundo's dislike of technology is personal. Kundo hates technology and is obsessed with enforcing his own view of the Revonnahgander traditions in order to ensure a limited use of technology. After his life was saved at the cost of becoming a cyborg, Kundo called himself an abomination and was disgusted by his new appearance, calling himself a "walking condradiction." Kundo sees the Plumbers as the "source of corruption" throughout the galaxy and seeks to destroy them. Powers and Abilities Kundo is a grandmaster of Revonnah Kai. Against many of Ben's alien forms, Kundo was able to either repel their attack or simply topple them. Kundo has demonstrated great agility and acrobatics, along with noticeable strength, able to easily punch through Bloxx's body. Kundo's signature battle technique is the Stone Cutter, a powerful punch that focuses energy into his striking fist. Once used, its force is able to create powerful shockwaves and smash through Rook's Proto-Tech Armor. 'Equipment' Kundo is proficient in use of a three-section staff with a curved blade on the top, able to wield it as a single long pole or its segmented form for great versatility in battle. It was broken while fighting Kickin Hawk, but was replaced by The Final Countdown. Kundo's cybernetics have made him considerably stronger and allow him to control technology. He was able to hack into the Plumber HQ's system and control it with ease. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Revonnahganders Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Residents of Revonnah (Formerly) Category:Teachers (Formerly) Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Voiced by Jeff Bennett